


kissing in the park (it's nice to have a friend)

by weasleysking



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reddie, Sad Ending, Songfic, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenage reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: Eddie took his hand away from Richie’s mouth slowly, and Richie was quiet for once. He pushed his boyfriend back down onto the rug, kissing him gently. Richie tasted of cigarette smoke, something Eddie didn’t mind now. It tasted like home.“I remember,” Eddie said softly, between kisses, “When we were kids, and we first became friends, you’d wait for me outside my class when the school bell rang, and walk me home.” They kissed again. “And I remember one winter, we were walking home when I lost a glove, and you gave me one of yours. We were like, eight years old-” kiss - “and we both probably looked like idiots wearing one glove each, but you held my gloveless hand so it wouldn’t get cold, because you knew I’d get in trouble if I was sick.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	kissing in the park (it's nice to have a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not my best work, but whatever, back on my reddie bullshit.  
> that's all folks.

“This is nice,” Eddie remarked, relaxing back onto the picnic blanket that had been laid out on the dewy grass in the middle of an empty park. It was late; Eddie wasn’t sure how late, but it was well past 12. It was still warm out. The stars had made an appearance for the eighteen year old boys that night.

Richie Tozier cut his boyfriend’s thoughts off with a surprisingly gentle kiss. 

“Descriptive,” he grinned. “ _ Nice. _ ” 

Eddie snorted. “Sorry my vocabulary doesn’t live up to your expectations,” he replied, as Richie lay back down next to him. “It’s a good word, though.” 

“Are you talking about the incredibility of the word nice to avoid talking about the fact that you’re super nervous to finish high school?” 

“Maybe,” Eddie admitted, not looking at Richie. “We’re  _ all  _ nervous, it’s not just me.” 

“I know,” he replied. “Some of us are just better at making jokes about it.” 

Eddie laughed anxiously, and Richie turned to him. 

“That wasn’t  _ that  _ funny,” he said, sizing his boyfriend up from behind his wide rimmed glasses. “You don’t even laugh at my  _ funny  _ jokes.” 

“That’s because none of them are funny,” Eddie smirked, and Richie faked hurt, putting on his terrible cockney accent. 

“Ooh well ‘scuse me luv!” He squealed. “I best be orf then, yea? I’ll just head out and leave you to yor un-funny business.” 

“Oh, don’t be such a sour grape,” Eddie snorted, pulling Richie back down and kissing him. “Can we just not think about the future right now?” 

“I would think,” Ricchie said, now in his normal voice, “that you wouldn’t want to look into the past either. It hasn’t exactly been peachy keen, what with the killer clown and all that.” 

Eddie shot Richie a dirty look. “What did I tell you about bringing that up when I was in a  _ good mood _ ?” 

“You told me not to,” Richie said, grinning, “but, c’mon, there were good parts of that too, right?” 

Eddie glared at Richie. 

“C’mon, he did that little dance?” Richie got up to demonstrate, but Eddie, surprisingly strong, yanked him down and hit his shoulder. 

“Asshole. You’re an  _ asshole. _ ” 

“But I’m  _ your  _ asshole,” Richie said sweetly, shooting Eddie a dazzling, crooked tooth grin. Eddie sighed, shaking his head. 

“Yes, my asshole.” 

They were quiet for a moment. Eddie spoke again. 

“Okay, so maybe our teenage years didn’t start off great,” he said carefully. “But there  _ have  _ been good parts, you’re right.” Richie opened his mouth to speak, and Eddie clamped a hand over Richie’s mouth. “ _ Not  _ the fucking clown dance, asshole. Beep beep.”

Richie made a face at Eddie, but Eddie could see he was listening. 

Eddie took his hand away from Richie’s mouth slowly, and Richie was quiet for once. He pushed his boyfriend back down onto the rug, kissing him gently. Richie tasted of cigarette smoke, something Eddie didn’t mind now. It tasted like  _ home.  _

“I remember,” Eddie said softly, between kisses, “When we were kids, and we first became friends, you’d wait for me outside my class when the school bell rang, and walk me home.” They kissed again. “And I remember one winter, we were walking home when I lost a glove, and you gave me one of yours. We were like, eight years old-”  _ kiss  _ \- “and we both probably looked like idiots wearing one glove each, but you held my gloveless hand so it wouldn’t get cold, because you knew I’d get in trouble if I was sick.” 

Richie’s eyes were wide. He wasn’t jumping in for once. He was just listening. 

“And when we were a bit older,” Eddie whispered, his lips brushing Richie’s, “You’d always pass me notes in class inviting me to play at the arcade with you after school. I hated when you did that, because you always got me in trouble. But maybe I secretly liked it. I much preferred watching you play, anyway.” When his lips touched Richie’s again, Richie shuddered pleasantly. “Your parents would always let me stay the night,” Eddie said quietly. “And I loved it so much- there was so much freedom at your house. But most of all, even back then, when we pitched a tent in the backyard and lay next to each other in sleeping bags, I’d live for the moments when our arms brushed against each other, when you’d stopped telling ghost stories to scare me, when you had fallen asleep and I could listen to you breathe-” 

Eddie tasted like his vanilla chapstick Richie claimed was stupid; but the feeling of it sinking into his lips made him feel whole. He sucked in a breath as they kissed, and he cut his boyfriend off, unable to stay quiet any longer. 

“I remember,” Richie said, a little breathily, “The pink sunset we watched when I finally convinced you it was safe to sit on my roof.” Eddie smiled. “We were fourteen. I think maybe I’ve seen better sunsets, but that felt like the best one- watching the sun sink down behind the trees, and you-” his breath caught as Eddie kissed him again- “We played twenty questions, and I felt like I could be  _ honest  _ with you, myself- no stupid voice, no character or jokes if I couldn’t think of any-” Eddie’s eyes were prettier than the stars, he thought to himself. “And I’d always known you were brave, Eds, I knew you were much braver than you thought you were, but your nerve that night- leaning over- touching my hand like that-” 

“It was the least courageous thing I’ve ever done,” Eddie whispered. “I didn’t need any bravery that time. That was a truth I was finally okay with accepting- once I’d accepted it- once our friends had accepted it and you’d accepted it- it was the only thing I  _ could  _ do.” 

Richie traced Eddie’s cheekbone with his finger, pressing their lips together, an action that only ever brought him comfort. Then he scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, bridal style. 

“Didn’t know you were strong enough to do that,” Eddie mocked, and Richie tossed back his head and laughed. 

“Eddie, my love,” he replied. “Eds- for you, I’ll be strong enough to do anything. I’ve got your back- quite literally-” Eddie rolled his eyes - “I can carry you home whenever, babe.” 

Eddie shook his head in disbelief, but let Richie carry him ridiculously. He couldn’t care less, not when he was tangled in his boyfriend’s gangly arms, hearing his loud voice ditch it’s briefly poetic tone from earlier, and go back to normal, which Eddie didn’t mind one bit. Poetic, romantic Richie made his rare appearance; and he was beautiful. But nowhere near as beautiful as  _ his  _ Richie. 

_ His Richie.  _

_ His Richie.  _

_ Richie.  _

_ Richie.  _

_ “Richie,” a voice that didn’t belong to Eddie said. “Richie, you have to get up now.” A much older Richie Tozier than the one in his dream cracked open one eye and stared blearily at Bev, who stood above him.  _

_ “If you want a ride with Ben and I, you need to get up,” she said gently. “We have to pack up and say goodbye to the others.”  _

_ Richie sat up, his eyes heavy, looking around his room at the Derry town house.  _

_ “Morning to you too,” he grumbled. “Is Eddie coming w-” Richie said his name without thinking. Bev’s sharp intake of breath was enough to completely shock him out of his half asleep stupor.  _

_ They were silent. Bev looked at him, her eyes wide and shining, and Richie said nothing for a moment.  _

_ ‘I’ll see you downstairs in ten minutes,” he said in a strangled voice. Bev nodded, backing out of the room, shutting the door gently. Richie swung his legs over the bed, his body feeling ten times heavier than it had in his dream.  _

_ He’d dreamt about Eddie, he knew that much, but it was like as soon as he’d said the name out loud, the rest of the dream had disappeared. Poof. Gone.  _

_ Gone, just like Eddie.  _

_ Outside, nearby, as Richie screwed up his eyes and got up off his bed, Church bells began to ring.  _

_ He had to get ready to go home.  _

_ Richie Tozier realised with an unbearably painful breath, a breath that Eddie would never take again, that there was no home without Eddie Kaspbrak.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! more of this in my works, im on twitter as @elenaclqire, come say hi! <3


End file.
